


Love in times of dragons

by SymbolicPotato



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbolicPotato/pseuds/SymbolicPotato
Summary: Kara is the queen of a land called Lellymoore. Lena is from a neighboring land and comes to visit as a diplomat and Kara and Lena hit it off right away.Medieval AU, I was thinking of Camelot in Merlin when I wrote. I am really bad at summary's sorry.





	1. And they meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfic ever. I have not gone through it yet and English is not my first language, so please let me know if there are big mistakes and bare with me. Hope you enjoy! :)

Kara laid down on her bed. The days events had been mundane, but still exhausting. She had a routine on her life as it was, but craved something different. She was bored. She did enjoy the work she did and she knew it was detrimental to her peoples safety and well-being.

She had been ruling Lellymoore ever since her mother died four years ago. She tried her best to rule as well and just as her mother had done before her, but at times she found it nearly impossible. Kara sat up on her bed when her hand maiden entered her bed chambers.

She had known Eve, her hand maid, for almost all her life and she could not bare the thought of her life without her. They were good friends and Eve often helped Kara when she could not figure out a problem.

The morning sun rose the next morning and when Eve was done dressing Kara she reminded her of the tasks for the day. She was expected to receive a diplomat from a neighboring land in the morning and after attending to the grievances of the people in the court sessions midday, the lords were to be accompanied for a hunt before dinner.

Kara sighed as she did not look forward to being alone for any amount of time with the dreary men who seemed to only be able to talk about a small range of topics, all of with often landed in the relm of the incompetents of women. Kara was never amused even when they proclaimed they were making fun and never meant anything by it.

A knock on the door had Kara awaken from her thoughts and light up in a bright smile as her sister Alex peaked in through the door.

"Hey, are you busy? I need a minute." Kara shook her head and invited Alex in without hesitation.

"What is it, Alex?"

"Look, I know that you wanted me to join the hunting party later today... " Alex had a guilty expression, coupled with a hint of joy in her eyes. "I can't come." Alex said fast hoping that Kara might not get so upset.

Kara sigh, her face showing disappointment, but met Alex with kind blue eyes. Kara's mouth went in to a smirk. "Are you going to be with a certain someone?" Kara bit her lip and pushed Alex teasingly on her shoulder. Alex got a huge wide grin on her face.

"Maggie asked if I would like to see her before dinner... she didn't say what we would be doing, but I'm sensing it will be good." Alex finished and almost jumped up and down on the bed. Kara smiled and gave her sister a hug and wished her luck on her get together.

Kara walked purposefully down the hall and to the big entrance. The diplomat was expected at any moment now and Kara needed to be ready to great them. Kara stood on the top of the stair that over looked the courtyard by the palace. She wore her usual beige pants. She had on a nice white fluffy shirt and a dark blue coat over it that went down mid thigh. Her blond locks hanged around her face and down her shoulders mixing with the blue of her coat.

She heard the faint sound of hooves approaching and got ready.

Two horses came to a halt before her and she could not easily contain her reaction. On one of the horses there was a woman dressed in fairly simple clothes who did not meet Kara's eyes. She simply got off her horse and got their baggage. On the other side was another woman who wore a stunning full bodied dress that had ridden up the woman as she straddled the horse, showing her legs up to her knees.

Kara's jaw dropped as she took in the sight in front of her. The woman seemed to notice Kara's flustered face and cooked a perfect dark eyebrow in response. A smirk played on the woman's lips and she proudly drank in Kara's state. Lena looked for her hand maid to help her down. Her maid had grabbed all of their baggage and was ready to put them down again when Kara spoke to stop her.

"Not to worry, I'll assist you" Kara had regained her composure and was relived when her voice remained steady and didn't crack. Lena smiled politely and flung one leg over towards Kara and grabbed hold of Kara's shoulders as she dismounted the horse. She gasped silently in her head when she felt how muscular Kara's frame was, but gave no clue of her observation to anyone watching. Lena held her head high as she landed on the ground. As she let go of Kara's shoulders she though to herself that she sure would like to touch Kara again.

Lena was shown to her quarters. The room was big enough, though not as big as her room back home. Lena was pleased as she new that Lellymoore had less riches than her home land and were known to not flaunt what they did have. They were modest in that respect, something Lena was not used to but did not disapprove of. 

Kara had spend a few hours in the court room dealing with her people and was tired and not exactly excited about the upcoming hunt. She decided it would be good if she looked in on her newest guest to make sure she was finding things to her liking. 

Kara knocked on Lena's door and walked in upon hearing Lena say “come in”. Lena was in the same clothes as when she arrived, only her gown had been taken off and left her in pants and a lighter dress that had the same cut as the gown. Lena smiled a little as she noticed Kara looking down her body and couldn't help biting her lip slightly. 

Kara cleared her throat. “I hope you find the room to you liking?” Kara said with a polite smile on her face. 

Lena smiled wide showing her perfect teeth. “Yes, this will do just fine. Thank you Kara” Kara's heart caught in her throat as she heard how Lena's voice got low when she spoke her name. 

“W.. Well.. “Karas voice cracked. “I am off to the woods for a hunt with the noblemen” Kara bowed her head slightly and was about to say her polite goodbyes when Lena spoke. 

“Might I join you? I am quite good at hunting, and I do find it relaxing.” Lena showed excitement in her eyes. Kara though that it couldn't hurt as she might even enjoy it for once if she was occupied with getting to know Lena, and was spared the chatter of the noblemen. 

“Yes, of course.” Kara smiled and walked out of the room.

Kara closed the door and was surprised when she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holing in. This would be interesting, Kara thought to herself.


	2. Hunting trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on the hunting trip

The horses had been prepared and Kara was trying her best to keep her horse still as they waited for Lena to join them. 

Lena arrived a few minutes later. It almost seemed like she had been late on purpose, because the fact that everyone else had already gotten ready to leave did not seem to bother her. She got on her horse and gave Kara a little hit of a smile before Kara gave the okay to leave. The dogs ran ahead of them.

Kara rode a few paces behind Lena. She didn't do it on purpose, but it did mean that Lena hopefully was unaware of the fact that Kara had been staring at the back of her head for the duration of the ride. Sometimes Kara even got a chance to look at her from the side while being discreet of course. Lena seemed used to riding and Kara though she resembled a painting. The movements and her posture made her look elegant and confident.

"Do I have something in my hair, or are you just staring a hole in the back of my head for the fun of it?" 

Kara was startled at the sound of Lena's voice and she felt her face getting red. Lena laughed when she saw her flustered face. 

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but you did stare just a little" Kara looked straight ahead and tried to remember who she was. "No, or yes I was. I apologize, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" 

Lena gave Kara a slight nod that said she understood. Kara relaxed and focused her eyes on the path ahead once more. She could still see Lena, albeit not very clearly, in the corner of her eye. 

"Do you hunt a lot at home?" Kara asked and met Lena's eyes for a second. "yes, as often as possible. I like being in nature, and the hunting and killing of the pray. I like outsmarting the animal." Kara looked at Lena who looked oddly calm, or if it was excitement she saw on her face. 

The boar that they were hunting was proving difficult to track down so Kara decided to take charge. Kara found tracks from the boar a little while later and determined it must only be a few hundred meters away. The hunting team got motivated as well as relived not to be wandering around the forest and not finding anything. Kara was at the helm of the party and was now joined by Lena. 

"So we are getting close?" Lena asked. "Yes, we should be about 300-400 meters away. Get ready" Kara smiled, but let her eyes fall down to Lena's lips that were forming a smile.

Kara new the sound boars make. They sound like they are screaming out of fear while at the same time their shriek felt very aggressive. She had heard it plenty of times and she wasn't scared, but she could not help but think of the time she and Winn had been hunting a few years ago. They had gotten separated and when she ran towards Winns screams she had found him lying on the ground while his intestines were scattered around him. It took him a while to die. She couldn't remember exactly as she had been talking to him, trying to make him feel at peace. Kara wasn't sure if it had been a minute, five or fifteen, but she was sure that she didn't want something like that happening again.

Lena was calm, excited. She held on to the horse with one hand and had her other hand around the shaft of her crossbow. When the boar had been coaxed to the space in front of them by people beating with sticks and what have you, it came charging right at them. Lena took a breath, aimed and was ready to fire. Kara had not even taken her crossbow out and was just sitting on her horse doing nothing. Lena fired an arrow and the boar went down. She had hit it in its left eye. Lena smiled proudly, got of her horse and walked over to it. There was a little bleeding coming from were the arrow had hit. Lena looked back at Kara who had just got off of her horse and walked over. Lena looked back at the pray she had killed and stroked its head. 

Lena's face had this look of achievement as she studied the animal she had bested. Kara was even more confused by what she was feeling while watching Lena with her pray. She felt a little weak kneed and she couldn't tear her eyes from Lena's face and she felt warm. She had to get some air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there weren't to many spelling mistakes


End file.
